


I found forever in that very first kiss

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending for The Rise of Skywalker, Ben Solo lives!, Death Star wreck, Exegol, F/M, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, force projection, title is from the lyrics of a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: Ben Solo's body vanished after the kiss on Exegol. But he didn't die. He just wasn't there for real, because stuck on the death star wreck he'd remembered a certain trick of his Uncle Luke. So, he'd done the same to get to Exegol and help Rey.SPOILERS FOR TROS(For now complete, because I have so many WIPs. Maybe I'll add more later)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. A trick

**Author's Note:**

> One of several ideas for alternative endings to TROS I have. I'm writing currently on all of them. 
> 
> This fic ignores the TIE next to the x-wing in the background, when Ben arrives on Exegol as well as Ben being a solid body when crawling up the pit, having a hurt leg and vanishing without the clothes. Arguments for the theory of a Force projection: Luke had different clothes when he projected from Ahch-To to Crait. And since his light saber clashed onto Kylo’s and he could touch Leia, but the sword didn’t go trough his body, he must have been able to chose when there was solid matter.
> 
> The title is a verse from the lyrics of the song “You make me feel like Christmas” (Gwen Stefani).
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine, I'm just borrowing the characters for this fic.

Rey came back to life – in Ben Solo’s arms.

“Ben”, she whispered with a radiant, happy smile, when she realized that it was over. And that he was with her.

She gently caressed his face, as if she was seeing him for the first time.

He smiled back and she wanted to kiss him badly. So, she surged forward and did it. Ben passionately returned the kiss, holding her as close as he could.

He kept on smiling when they parted, but then it suddenly faded and – to Rey’s shock – he fell back on the stone floor.

Some kind of tremor ran through the Force.

Rey watched Ben disappear. She startled, thinking he died for her. But she still felt the connection in the Force. Their dyad was strong as ever.

At first, she was confused.

Then she reached out into the Force calling on their bond and, for the first time, tried to deliberately activating it.

To her surprise – it worked.

She saw Ben sitting in front of her. His appearance was just not as usual. It was like a lens was out of focus. Maybe because of the great loss of life force.

Rey let out a laugh of disbelief. “I think this is the first time you lied to me. I thought you were here.”

The response was an amused chuckle. A tired chuckle. “I couldn’t risk Palpatine noticing.”

“I should be mad at you, Ben… Our first kiss and you weren’t really there.”

“Oh, I _was_ there”, Ben replied. “Believe me, Sweetheart. I felt it with every fiber of my being. I'm sorry for disappearing, but I couldn't hold up the projection anymore.”

Rey smiled at that term of endearment. A warm feeling spread through her body and she wondered if he could feel it. ”Speaking of which – where the hell are you, Ben Solo?”

“You really have to ask?“ he asked, amusement and a hint of accusation sounding in his voice.

“Oh.” She suddenly realized that there was really only one place where he could be.

“Exactly”, Ben confirmed the unspoken answer with a chuckle. “You didn’t think the ex-stormtroopers would give me a lift off the death star wreck, let alone this moon, didn’t you?”

“No… I’m sorry, Ben. I just…” Rey shook her head. “I’m sorry. I thought someone from the Final Order picked you up and you made your way to Exegol somehow. You know, with you being the Surpreme Leader at that time.”

“A logical assumption.”

Rey took a deep breath. “How are you? How were you able to project yourself here, fight like that, bring me back to life and still be alive yourself?”

“Honestly – I have no idea. My leg is hurt. I had no idea that the astral projection getting hurt means that I get hurt for real. Or that Palpatine could draw energy like I was really there. I’m surprised he didn’t realize the man before him was a projection.” He sighed tiredly. “I feel like I’m going to fall over any minute and sleep for a year.”

Rey unwillingly smiled.

“Maybe… it was you… or Mom… Or the strength came from both of you.”

She looked up surprised.

Ben smiled. “You brought me back, remember? And both of us felt my mother giving her life for me.”

A wave of sadness washed over them.

Then Rey remembered her last visit on Ahch-To. “Maybe we’ll see them soon.”

“Them?”

“Luke and Leia. Luke kept me from throwing your grandfather’s lightsaber away before I flew to Exegol.”

“Luke… as a ghost”, Ben concluded.

Rey nodded and realized that the long distance Force connection call was still stable, not as short as usually.

“I feel it, too”, Ben said. “Something’s different.”

“I opened the connection myself.”

He chuckled. “Imagine how often we could have talked, if only we’d known that’s possible.”

“Well, the past year I was actually wanting and doing the opposite. “

“I noticed”, he remarked dryly. “But we had moments. Back then. When ours hands touched. And when we fought the guards. Didn’t we?”

“Yes”, she breathed.

“And I ruined everything”, he admitted.

“Sort of”, she agreed, but softly and forgiving.

“I… ‘d like to kiss you. For real”, he whispered. “And forever.”

Rey chuckled. “That sounds awfully cheesy.” A smile followed. “And perfect.”

Ben showed her a Solo-grin that made her heart skip a beat.

“I’ll pick you up as soon as I can. Maybe you should get some rest and into a healing trance in the meantime, Ben.”

“I’ll try”, he agreed and smiled. “I like it when you say my name.”

Rey returned the smile and the connection ended.

She left Exegol with the x-wing, meeting her friends at the Resistance base. She felt so incredibly tired and happy at the same time.

She didn’t dare telling them about Ben right now. But since she had to tell them where she was flying with the Falcon, she interpreted Finn’s glare as proof that he knew or at least suspected something.

Chewbacca insisted on being her co-pilot. He didn’t take no for an answer. He also didn’t let it on, but she had the feeling he also had some idea about the reason of their trip.


	2. Hope and the sun

A few hours later, the Falcon landed with a little help of the Force on a safe area on the of the death star wreck.

After a loud discussion with Chewie, he stayed on board and Rey made her way through the remains.

They had to land far from the former throne room and, at least so Rey assumed, far from where Ben was. Since she sat next to Chewie the entire flight, she didn’t have the chance to talk with him via the Force. She’d explained a few basic things to the wookie. But she thought it best to wait with details like the dyad and talking over vast distances by using the Force.

When Rey walked down the ramp, she saw Ben. His black jacket still had the big whole from the blade of the light saber and he was still wearing his cape. Rey assumed that he’d chosen some different clothing for his Force projection and for some strange reason those things got left behind on Exegol.

She felt her heartbeat increasing. This wasn’t the first time she willingly went to meet him, but this time she did it driven only by… love.

A thought that made her blush.

And since Ben Solo grinned the way he did right now - he knew.

He limped towards her.

Rey started running to spare him the pain she could feel through the bond. She just couldn’t stop herself from throwing herself into his arms.

But Ben didn’t mind. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. “I know”, he whispered.

For a moment she wanted to ask, then she chuckled. Yes, of course, he walk referring to her feelings.

“And I love you, too”, he added and drew back a little in order to pull her into a kiss.

The bond was humming and buzzing around them. It was bright, like a shining sun.

Ben smiled against her lips. “So much better in person”, he said, kissing her again, until Chewbacca yelling something made them part.

Blushing, they turned towards the Falcon.

Ben laughed. “Well, when he thinks we need to get a room, he definitely approves of us.”

Chewbacca added some howl.

“Yes, yes, we’re on our way!” Rey replied. “Get the medkit ready, will you?”

The wookie called a confirmation and walked back into the Falcon.

Rey moved to walk to the Falcon, but Ben stopped her.

“Thank you for everything. The past years were like an endless night. You were my north star, Rey.”

“Leia, Luke and Han had also a big part in bringing you back”, she replied humbly. “ _And_ you yourself chose to finally be Ben again. I told Luke you were our last hope – turns out I was right.”

Ben cupped her face. “You killed Kylo Ren and saved Ben Solo.”

“If I’d known what Leia was doing, I wouldn’t have stabbed you with your light saber. I’m, not entirely sure what happened in that moment.”

“I do”, he said to her surprise and very softly. “You took the opportunity you hadn’t taken on Starkiller base. And I guess it was a very fitting, although quite painful, metaphor.” He pecked her lips. “You did what you needed to.” A small laugh escaped his lips. “My mother had this saying about hope and the sun. H-“

"Hope is like the sun”, Rey cut in with a smile. “If you only believe in it when you can see it, you'll never make it through the night.”

He smiled. “Yeah, that’s it. You never gave up hope on me, didn’t you? And you were the Resistance’s hope. So maybe that makes you the sun, not the north star.”

“ _I_ believe your love is also like the sun”, a female voice sounded.

Ben’s lips parted in surprise. Rey had the same reaction when she saw the ghost of Leia Organa.

“And I remember some old saying from Alderaan: There’s a powerful magic when two hearts are one. That was never more true than today. Your love is shining as bright as the sun”, Ghost Leia continued.

“Mom…”

She smiled. “You’re finally home, Ben.”

Ben let go of Rey, wanting to hug his mother. But she was transparent.

“We can’t touch”, she said regretfully. “I wished I could take you into my arms one last time…”

Ben blinked quickly to avoid sudden tears. “Me, too...”

Leia gave him a smile, then looked to Rey. “Thank you. Thank you for being who you are. For becoming a true Jedi and for saving my son.” Now it was her wiping tears away. “Look at that, Force ghosts can cry”, she added with a chuckle.

“This isn’t goodbye, is it?” Rey asked, fearing the answer.

Leia shook her head. “I don’t think so. I intend to be at your wedding and see my grandchildren.”

Their eyes went wide.

Leia chuckled. “It’s the privilege of a mother to draw reactions exactly like that”, she teased them.

“I think that bond of yours already could be seen as some form of marriage”, a suddenly appearing Luke commented.

Ben gasped surprised.

Rey just rolled her eyes at him showing up, but blushed to his words.

Leia playfully slapped her brother’s arm. “Luke, don’t scare off the children.”

“Who started this?” he retorted.

Ben laughed and slid an arm around Rey’s waist. “We’re not that easily scared.”

“Not by far”, Rey added. “Not after what we went through.” To her own surprise she wasn’t nervous or uncomfortable at all, hearing Luke and Leia say those things. She rather felt happy.

Luke nodded and showed them a grin. “See you around, kids”, he said and faded away.

“I love you both”, Leia added and also vanished.

“Welcome to the Skywalker-Solo family”, Ben remarked dryly, but his heart skipped a beat seeing how Rey looked at him.

It was meant as a joke – but it was true.

“I wanted to take your hand”, she whispered, repeating the words she’d said to him on the death star wreck before.

Ben smiled brightly and moved to exactly do that. He offered her his hand.

And Rey took it.

They just didn’t get to seal their kind of engagement with a kiss, because an impatient wookie appeared on the ramp of the Falcon, hollering something.

“Yes, yes, we’re on our way!” Ben replied to Chewie’s yell.

Rey steadied him on the way to the Falcon. His limping was pretty bad.

“You didn’t mediate to start the healing, didn’t you?” Rey said in a tone implying she already knew the answer.

“I had to make my way here to the landing spot.”

“How did you know where we would set down?”

“Just a feeling.”

They stepped onto the ramp.

“Welcome home”, Rey said, turning to him.

Ben smiled and leant in for a kiss – which got cut short by Chewbacca starting the engines.

Rey and Ben quickly went inside closed the ramp door. A moment later the Falcon rose into the sky.

While walking with Ben to the quarters it occurred to Rey that they had to come up with an explanation for their friends and the Resistance. And not everyone would be so welcoming and understanding as Chewie. Rey was baffled anyway that the wookie just acted as Ben had always been around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something Leia says are two adapted lines from the lyrics of the song “A powerful magic” from the musical episode of the TV series “Once upon a time”:
> 
> There’s a powerful magic when two hearts are one   
> A powerful magic bright as the sun


End file.
